Le Cercle Infernal
by Solene Kuga
Summary: Kuga Natsuki, le Festival et son cercle infernal ! Bon pour plus de détails lisez le prologue. Bonne lecture !
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Cinquante, c'est le nombre de fois que moi, Kuga Natsuki, ai revécu le Festival des Himes.

Cette fois encore, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le moyen de rester en vie et de triompher du démon qui habite Reito.

Je suis donc, de nouveau, retournée au point de départ, c'est à dire, quelques jours après l'activation des pouvoirs des Himes.

Faîtes vous l'idée d'un jeu; celui ci n'a rien d'amusant et devient rapidement lassant.

Ce monde possède des règles, des contraintes mais aussi quelques rares avantages.

En voici une liste que je garde, toujours, en mémoire.

_**Le Festival Et Ses Règles.**_

1. La confrontation est inévitable.

2. Mes souvenirs restent intactes après chaque mort mais ce n'est pas le cas pour les autres.

3. Essayer d'empêcher l'arrivée des Himes est impossible (Voir plus haut).

4. La fuite est impossible : Une entité inconnue téléporte tout joueur (Autrement dit, moi seulement) voulant s'échapper au centre de Fuka.

5. Détruire l'étoile des Himes est impossible : La distance terre/étoile étant trop grande.

6. Détruire le Child de Shizuru signifierait ma fin.

Impossible, donc, de finir vainqueur du Festival.

7. Tuer Reito, Nagi ou toutes autres forces maléfiques supérieures aux Orphans est inutile car leur âme peut passer d'un corps à un autre.

D'autres points viendront, certainement, s'ajouter à cette liste, au fil de mes péripéties.


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1 : Pour la cinquantième fois.**_

La sonnerie assourdissante de mon réveil retentit et voilà, de nouveau, un brusque réveil.

Toujours cette même horrible sonnerie, ce même matin, cette même chaleur étouffante, ce même rayon de soleil s'infiltrant par ce même trou de ce même rideau poussiéreux que, par flemme, je ne prends même plus la peine d'ouvrir.

Oui, ce même rayon de soleil toujours aussi agaçant, me brûlant l'oeil droit que j'entrouvre tout comme l'autre avant de les plisser douloureusement.

Alors survient, ces mêmes maux de tête, ces mêmes douleurs à ces mêmes muscles engourdis et cette même mauvaise humeur matinale.

Je me retourne sur le dos et fais taire mon réveil de ce même violent coup de poing qui le fera un jour; si ce jour de délivrance arrive enfin; taire pour de bon.

Je fixe le plafond longuement, ce même plafond dont la peinture blanche s'écaille par endroit, laissant des tâches grises ou noires par ci, par là.

Je lâche un lourd soupir avant de jeter un coup d'oeil désespéré à mon calendrier. Un nouveau soupir.

Je décide, finalement, de me lever puis me dirige en titubant légèrement vers l'autre côté de la pièce jusqu'à arriver devant la seconde fenêtre de la pièce avant de tirer le rideau bien plus propre et blanc que le premier et d'être aveuglé par cette même stupide lumière du jour.

La première chose que j'aperçois est cette même colline, si belle avant, à moitié détruite par la stupide attaque de Kagutsuchi, le Child de Mai.

Franchement, on a pas idée d'utiliser un pouvoir que l'on ne sait même pas contrôler.

Enfin, tant pis, on y peut plus rien maintenant.

Akira doit sûrement pestiférer contre le responsable, Kagutsuchi dont il ne connaît pas encore l'existence, pour avoir tronqué son chef d'oeuvre.

Quant à Haruka, elle, elle doit sûrement tenté avec ferveur de former et réunir un comité d'enquête qui conclura, au final, à une bête histoire de foudre.

Que faire aujourd'hui ?

J'ai encore en tête les informations concernant Mai, pas la peine d'aller importuner Shizuru.

Cependant, je pense que je devrais aller réécouter la conversation de Mai et Mashiro à propos des Himes et des Orphans.

Peut être ai-je loupé quelque chose d'important ou de crucial.

J'en doute fortement, je n'ai rien entendu d'intéressant les vingt et unième fois ou je m'y suis rendue mais sait on jamais.

Mai doit tout juste être arrivée avec son frère à l'infirmerie.

Sa couse effrénée jusqu'à l'Orphan et tout ce qui a suivit, a du mettre son coeur à dur épreuve mais il se remettra comme toujours, pas besoin de s'inquiéter.

Bon et bien, en avant !

-Merci d'avoir accepté de me donner une bourse d'études.

J'aurais voulu venir me présenter plus tôt mais tant de choses s'est passées ...

Pourquoi Mai devait être aussi polie ?

C'est une chose que je ne comprendrais jamais.

Un simple merci aurait suffit mais non, elle, elle préfère te déballer une longue phrase inutile.

Toujours la même phrase, tout cela pour aboutir à la même chose.

Pourquoi suis-je venue, bon sang ?

Je connais cette conversation sur le bout des doigts !

Appuyée contre la porte, le regard rivé sur la fenêtre d'en face, j'observe à l'extérieur le jardin emplit de fleurs, allant de la banale marguerite à la magnifique rose rouge, au milieu desquelles je m'étais attardée un peu plus tôt, ravivant le flamme de mes souvenirs.

J'écoute avec beaucoup moins d'attention qu'au début la conversation pour le moins inintéressante des deux jeunes, fille pour l'une, femme pour l'autre.

Mashiro tout aussi polie que son « aînée » répond d'un ton qui se veut bienveillant :

-Il n'est pas nécessaire de nous remercier.

« Elle continue sur un ton un peu plus sérieux .» Nous vous avons invitée pour une bonne raison.

Vous, une Hime.

« Elle s'arrête quelques instants, observant une Mai sûrement déboussolée avant de reprendre avec assurance .» Cette chose que vous avez combattu, hier ...

C'était un Orphan !

Mai qui, je l'imagine très bien, doit être complément décontenancé, demande, alors, d'un ton inquiet :

-Orphan ?

Et voilà, Mashiro va tout lui expliquer, tout sera dit et je serais venue pour rien, encore une fois.

Je soupire et lâche un juron qui résonne dans l'immense couloir.

Silence dans la salle suivit d'un « j'ai crut entendre un bruit, je suis désolée, je vais poursuivre mais explications » de la grande Mashiro. Grande ? Façon de parler !

Je porte de nouveau toute mon attention vers ce jardin qui m'est si spécial étant l'endroit de ma rencontre avec Shizuru, ma douce Shizuru.

Je m'étais faîte, plus facilement que personne ne l'aurait cru, à l'idée que je l'aimais d'un amour sincère.

Cependant, il était beaucoup moins facile de l'en y persuader, cela prenait facilement un jour voir deux.

Je suppose que le fait d'avoir espéré si longtemps a beaucoup aidé à ses doutes et ses hésitations.

Ces derniers Festivals ci, je ne me suis pas trop consacrée à notre relation, aussi, elle commence à vraiment me manquer.

Le temps passé avec ma belle m'aidait beaucoup moralement, il me faisait sortir de la réalité et oublié mon triste sort.

-Shizuru ...

Je pense que j'irais la voir plus tard, peut être demain.

Le ton monte dans la salle, on n'entend une chaise poussée avec force, raclée contre le sol puis Mai crier à son interlocutrice :

-C'est injuste de faire des choses comme ça. J'ai des problèmes plus importants à régler.

Son frère, en effet.

Mais quoi qu'elle dise, elle finira par combattre elle aussi, après tout une Hime n'est-elle pas supposée se battre ?

J'en ai assez entendu, je rentre.

Bon bah c'est que le début, donc, pas d'action, pas de Shizuru/Natsuki mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va venir !

Laissez des commentaires, qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais !


	3. Chapitre 2

_Chapitre 2 : Orphans et sous vêtements._

Il est assez tôt mais le soleil brille comme s'il se trouvait au zénith.

Ce matin nous promet comme à chaque festival, une longue journée ensoleillée des plus ennuyantes.

Je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire et je pense que Mai en fait de même à son cours d'histoire que j'ai maintes fois observé distraitement de l'extérieur assisse sur la branche d'un arbre non loin.

Heureusement que le vieil homme qui lui sert de professeur n'est ni sévère ni rancunier.

A peine a t'il demandé « Tenez bon encore un moment, je vous prie. » que l'autre s'écrie « Excusez moi ! ».

Sacrée Mai !

Je pousse, de nouveau, un long bâillement.

Shizuru m'a empêché de dormir toute la nuit dernière ...

N'allez pas vous imaginer des choses !

Je vous vois déjà la bave aux coins des lèvres, votre regard pervers parcourant ces mots et des pensées obscènes envahir, petit à petit votre minuscule caboche.

Elle n'est pas vraiment en cause, non, seulement quelques bribes de mes souvenirs d'elle, de son parfum, de sa voix, de sa chaleur, de son magnifique corps élancé, de ses yeux, de son goût et du reste ...

Je n'ai eu de cesse de penser à elle, je suis apparemment beaucoup plus atteinte que je ne le pensais !

Ce matin encore, je l'imagine, facilement, dormir paisiblement, les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, les lèvres entrouvertes ne laissant passer que des soupirs apaisés, son visage endormi autorisant, au masque habituel, un peu de repos, ses yeux clos aux mirettes carmines éteintes, sa poitrine se soulevant presque indiciblement au rythme lent de sa respiration et son corps assoupi et tranquille.

Alors, après un long moment résignée, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, j'ai décider d'aller faire une longue promenade dans la ville endormie, marchant dans les ruelles sombres et dangereuses, mettant à plusieurs reprises ma vie en danger par amusement, percutant de jeunes voyous avant de les remettre à leur place, me baladant sur les toits des immeubles, espionnant Nao que j'avais croisée plus tôt et ce jusqu'au petit matin, quand lassée j'étais rentré à Fuuka.

Et maintenant, qu'allais je donc faire ?

Il est hors de question d'aller au cours de natation !

Si ces incessants retours en arrière avaient des avantages, le pouvoir d'empêcher une situation honteuse devait en être un.

Je ne veux en aucun cas me retrouver, de nouveau, les fesses à l'air devant cet empoté de Takeda.

Même s'il faut pour cela que je renonce aux compliments habituels et plaisants : « Wow !! Kuga quelles mensurations ! » ou « On dirait un mannequin ! » devant lesquels je pousserais un soupir dédaigneux.

Allons plutôt faire regretter toutes ces infernales journées à la vermine !

Je me dirige donc vers la véranda en maudissant les abominables petites créatures.

Je garde envers elle une colère inestimée, elles sont tout de même responsables de ma plus grande honte et de la perte de ma précieuse collection !

Sous la véranda, je retrouve Mikoto assoupie, (A croire que tout le monde trouve le moyen de pioncer sauf moi !) entourée de chats venus d'on ne sait où et on ne sait pourquoi, avant de regarder ma montre et soupirer.

Encore un quart d'heure !

Je m'assoies à ses côtés ne faisant aucun bruit, préférant éviter toute confrontation inutile.

Le temps passe si lentement et quand il ne reste plus que quelques secondes, je prends appuie sur mes mains et me relève délicatement.

Soudain, je m'arrête et retient mon souffle en fixant la collégienne endormie. Je viens de shooter dans son épée par accident.

Un gémissement, un regard or, un souffle et me voilà, sautant dans les airs pour esquiver un coup d'estoc.

Je me réceptionne assez facilement quand mon regard est attiré par un petit reptile jaune/vert avec deux petites cornes au sommet du front et à leur milieu, une touffe de cheveux bruns surmontée d'un soutient gorge, qui fuit.

-Mince !

Je lance un dernier regard à Mikoto avant de battre en retraite tout comme l'Orphan.

Je reprends lentement ma respiration, une main posée sur l'arbre qui me fait face pour garder l'équilibre.

Cette Mikoto est vraiment dure à semer, trop rapide !

Je me redresse un peu, me tourne pour me laisser glisser contre le tronc me paraissant

soudainement très confortable et m'assoupis quelques minutes avant d'être réveillée par une voix désagréablement familière :

-Ouais, j'ai entendu dire que la classe B d'à côté a été dévalisée pendant le cours de natation !

Je ne savais pas que j'étais si près de la terrasse de la cafétéria, je vous en prie, j'en ai assez de courir, faîtes qu'elles ne me remarquent pas !

-Vous n'avez pas encore eu de problème, Mai, Mikoto ?

L'animal lui demande sincèrement :

-C'est quoi un soutien gorge ? Ça se mange ?

Non, mais, dès fois je me demande d'où elle sort la sauvage !

Alors que Chie ordonne :

-Mikoto, mains en l'air !

L'autre, Aoi, en profite pour glisser ses mains sur la poitrine de la fillette et commenter :

-Petites bosses ...

Alors que Mai se fait réprimander pour avoir laisser Mikoto se balader sans soutien gorge, je tente de m'enfuir sans être vue.

_Hélas, le destin en a décidé autrement !_

Je me décolle de la plante, fais un pas qui aboutit à un craquement sinistre d'une branche, une plainte sordide d'écrasée qui interromps Chie dans sa fameuse et débile réplique :

-Il y a beaucoup de pédophiles qui aiment les filles pas formées !

Voilà une belle paraphrase !

C'est vrai, les pédophiles aiment les filles pas formées !

En même temps, c'est ce qui les définit donc pas besoin de la fin de la phrase !

« Pédophiles » aurait largement suffit ! Je soupire intérieurement, c'est pas le moment

de corriger les autres !

Les quatre jeunes femmes, voir fille pour Mikoto, me jettent un regard interloqué avant que Mai ne se lève brusquement de sa chaise en la faisant tomber dans un fracas par terre et me pointe du doigt avec un cri venu d'ailleurs.

Mikoto saute sur la table, son épée, maintenant brandit au dessus de sa tête et me dévisage d'un regard féroce.

Je déglutit et secouant les mains en signe de négation, je leur demande avec imploration, la queue entre les jambes :

-Non, ne m'attaquez pas, je vais tout vous expliquer !

J'entends un « Oh » très intéressé de la part de Chie qui sort son portable, tapote quelques touches pour finalement diriger l'optique de la fonction appareil photo vers moi et me lancer sans discrétion, un sourire malin sur les lèvres :

-Kuga Natsuki a ,donc, des choses à nous raconter ! Eh bien, que c'est intéressant !

Dis nous tout !

La majorité des personnes présentes sur la terrasse stoppe leur conversation pour se retourner dans notre direction et écouter avec curiosité notre conversation.

Je leur lance un regard haineux avant d'attraper le bras de ma « chère » amie, Mai et de l'entraîner avec moi dans une folle course poursuite à travers Fuuka.

Après avoir, enfin, semé les deux plus grandes commères du monde, Aoi et Chie, je me penche en avant sur mes genoux et reprends ma respiration tout en jurant :

-Merde, j'en ai marre de courir partout, fais chier !

Mai et Mikoto assis, maintenant, sur le sol, reprenant aussi leur souffle, me fixe éberluées.

-Fichu destin ! Pourquoi toujours sur cette même putain de pelouse ? Fais chier !

J'en ai assez ! Tu m'entends, destin à deux balles ? « Je shoote dans une motte de terre avant de continuer. » Tu n'en as pas marre, toi, de me faire tourner en bourrique ?!

Attendant un peu que je me calme, Mai reste silencieuse prenant un brin d'herbe entre ses doigts avant de le plier pour mieux l'arracher puis me demander calmement comme on parle à une folle ; C'est à dire, en prenant milles précautions pour ne pas l'énerver :

-Alors, Kuga, que vouliez vous raconter ?

Je tente, bien que mal, de remettre mes cheveux en place, souffle d'agacement et lui lance rageusement :

-Ne me parles pas comme ça et ne me vouvoies pas non plus !

La rouquine ferme les yeux longuement, elle semble réfléchir ardemment sur je ne sais quoi puis elle rouvre les paupières avec hésitations pour répondre un simple « D'accord ».

Je soupire et prends une grande bouffée d'air pour rejouer mon rôle à la perfection :

-Tu as rencontré la directrice ? Qu'es ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

-C'est moi qui pose les questions !

Je tique légèrement mais continue sur ma lancée :

-Réponds !

Elle s'allonge dans l'herbe, les bras croisés derrière sa tête et réponds enfin après un long moment de silence :

-Elle a dit que nous devions combattre les Orphans.

Je soupire, tout cela ne rime à rien, ces répétitions sont toujours vaines. Je passe une de mes mains sur mon visage quand je sens poindre des larmes aux coins de mes yeux et lui lance :

-Vous n'êtes pas les seules à avoir été convoquées comme ça !

Elles n'ont pas encore été repérées mais il y a d'autres Himes que nous dans cette école.

Oui, il y a Nao, Yukino, Midori, Akane, Akira, Shiho, Yukariko, Fumi, Mai, Mikoto, moi et Shizuru, ma belle Shizuru.

Je sens mon visage se décrisper en un doux sourire béât mais je suis très vite coupée dans mes chaleureuses pensées par une Mai interloquée :

-Tu vas bien ? Je dis ça parce que cette histoire à l'air de t'enchanter ...

Je toussote et reprends mon assurance :

-Il y a des gens qui préparent quelque chose en réunissant les Himes et il est très probable que leur but ne soit pas de tuer les Orphans.

C'est pour cela que je voulais empêcher toute autre Hime de venir dans cette école.

-Tu veux toujours nous mettre dehors ? « Me demande t'elle suspicieuse. »

Ouf, enfin finit !

Je lâche un soupir dédaigneux comme à chaque fois et lui réponds :

-Maintenant que vous êtes là, il n'y a plus rien à faire.

-Alors tu n'as plus l'intention de nous tuer ?

Je me tourne, prête à partir, en lançant :

-Tant que vous ne me gênez pas dans mon travail.

Je suppose qu'un grand sourire satisfait s'installe sur son visage.

Tu voudras t'échapper mais cela ne servira à rien, la confrontation est inévitable.

Alors souries, souries, tant que tu le peux encore !

-Parfait ! Mikoto, tu ne devras plus te battre, ok ?

Sinon, j'arrête de faire ton bentô !

Je jette un dernier regard à une Mikoto horrifiée puis larmoyante et pars un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

J'ai erré dans un ennui le plus total jusqu'au conseil des étudiants.

Maintenant, devant la porte, je remets correctement en place mes cheveux ébouriffés par mes nombreuses courses, mon coeur s'emballant peu à peu, cherchant le courage d'entrer.

J'ai l'impression de me retrouver à mon premier rencard, auquel, j'étais finalement arrivée en retard, les genoux jouant des castagnettes.

Je prends une bonne bouffée d'air dans le but de me calmer et fais coulisser la porte.

Je fais un pas à l'intérieur et mon visage se trouve bien vite, illuminé par un grand sourire amoureux et sincère que j'offre à mon ange, assise comme toujours à son bureau de Kaicho.

Elle semble étonnée, les lèvres entrouvertes et tremblantes retenant une parole, l'avais-je donc interrompue ?

Je lève ma main gauche en signe de salut et lui lance un « Bonjour » des plus joyeux.

Je me tourne vers Reito, Tate, Haruka et Yukino qui me fixent interloqués.

Je finis par passer ma main dans mes cheveux en fermant les yeux et en fronçant les sourcils, un sourire nerveux dansant sur les lèvres, gênée face au silence qu'ils m'imposent.

Ce, jusqu'à ce qu'une magnifique voix aux accents de Kyoto ne se décide de le briser de la façon la plus mélodieuse qui soit :

-Ara, Natsuki, tu as l'air vraiment heureuse, aujourd'hui !

Haruka semble avoir repris ses esprits et décide de me hurler un sermon :

-Hey toi, Natsuki Kuga, on ne t'as jamais appris à tirer aux portes avant d'entrer !

« Tirer aux portes », hein ?

Yukino se tourne vers elle pour lui murmurer discrètement son erreur :

-On dit « Cogner aux portes », Haruka et pas ...

La furie blonde l'interromps et continue sur sa lancée :

-Peu importe, Kuga ! Ton comportement laisse terriblement à désirer ! Tu sèches les cours, tu traînes les rues et tu es inrrespecteuse !

-On dit « irrespectueuse », Haruka ...

Les cris de l'hystérique viennent cogner à mes oreilles avec force et je décide de tourner la tête essayant d'échapper aux propos douloureux de ma tortionnaire.

Mon regard se pose alors sur Shizuru qui semble coupée du monde.

Elle porte sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres appétissantes, les yeux fermés, n'écoutant déjà plus les divagations de sa suppléante puis prends une gorgée du liquide fumant avant de soupirer de contentement et reposer avec une lenteur gracieuse le récipient tout en rouvrant les yeux.

Cette dernière ne tard pas à se rendre compte de mon regard admiratif posé sur elle.

Tout d'abord, elle sursaute imperceptiblement, surprise d'être ainsi observée, puis, vient finalement se peindre, avec ravissement, un sourire coquin sur son doux visage qu'elle accompagne d'un malin clin d'oeil.

Je ne rougis pas ni ne détourne mon regard, à sa grande déception.

Au contraire, je la contemple avec plus d'intérêt encore pour finalement, lui rendre son sourire et son clin d'oeil avec amusement.

Cela fait je me retourne vers Haruka qui continue malgré tout, sa tirade avec férocité, me désignant de son index :

-Vraiment, tu es irrécupérable ! Tu devrais te mettre à genoux et t'excuser au monde entier de ta bêtise !

Je te prends au mot, ma grande !

Je commence, avec un sourire imperceptible, à me baisser pour m'agenouiller puis prends appui sur mes deux mains et finalement poses mes fesses sur mes talons.

Je lève mon regard de chien battu vers elle et implore son pardon, les yeux larmoyants.

Mon interlocutrice le doigt toujours levé vers mon ancien emplacement, me fixe, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, sans un mot.

Qui peut bien me résister quand je fais une tête pareille, quand je montre mes petits yeux humides et ma moue coupable ?

Au final, elle baisse sa main pour bafouiller avec gêne :

-Voyons ... Qu'es ce que tu-tu fais, Kuga ?

Re-relève toi donc !

Je fais mine de bouder et rouspète en me relevant :

-Il faut savoir ce que tu veux, Haruka !

-C'est que ... « Elle s'arrête quelques secondes pour détourner la tête honteuse et finalement clore la conversation » Enfin bref, Kuga, tu devrais prendre tout ce que j'ai dit en compte et y remédier !

Je me moque gentiment d'elle et lui réponds avec un ton enfantin :

-Bien, Chère Mère !

Un rire discret empêche la dite « Chère Mère » de répliquer :

-Mah Mah, Haruka, pourquoi tourmentes tu ainsi Kuga ? « N'attendant pas de réponse, il continue » Et bien, Natsuki, que t'est il arrivé ? Tu es méconnaissable !

Pour eux, une Kuga qui s'amuse à taquiner n'est pas une Kuga, c'est une chose facile à lire sur leur visage.

Je pose mon index sur ma lèvre inférieur faisant mine de réfléchir pour répondre innocemment :

-Qui sait ? « Je lève les yeux au ciel et tente de faire prendre à mes joues quelques rougeurs de jeune fille amoureuse» Disons que je me suis rendue compte de quelque chose d'important ...

Ma douce laisse apparaître quelques instants son étonnement.

Mais quelques instants à laisser transparaître ses véritables sentiments est dans son cas un exploit.

Puis, elle pose sur ses lèvres un faux sourire avant que Reito ne me questionne :

-S'agirait-il de l'amour ?

Je croise mes bras derrière ma tête et leur fait un clin d'oeil coquin en leur lançant d'un ton taquin :

-Touchée !

Apparemment, ils s'attendaient plutôt à un bafouillement gêné car leurs yeux écarquillés sont rivés sur moi, même Shizuru a du mal à garder son masque en place, je la vois serrer sa main autour de sa tasse de thé, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

Je prends toujours un malin plaisir à déconcerter mon amour.

Je jubile intérieurement et regarde ses lèvres tremblantes, enfin, assez tremblantes pour que je le remarque, me poser la question qui les brûle tant :

-Ah oui ? Et de qui s'agit il ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret !

Nous y voilà, la fameuse question ! Quel scénario prévisible !

Je suis presque sûre que si je lui disais la vérité, que je l'aime sincèrement, elle le prendrait mal, croyant que je me moque d'elle, que je veux la ridiculiser devant tout le conseil.

Alors, je me contente de garder un sourire sadique sur mes lèvres pour répondre en imitant le ton qu'elle prend pour me taquiner :

-Je pourrais te poser exactement la même question, Shi-zu-ru !

Je la regarde se lever brusquement, le visage baissé, les mains appuyées sur le bureau, n'osant pas me regarder dans les yeux.

Moi, je repose mes bras le long de mon corps adoptant une attitude calme et assurée, prête à faire face.

Elle se redresse et trouve enfin le courage de visser ses jolis yeux carmins dans le miens, je peux y lire de la peur et de la tristesse, ses yeux brillent d'angoisse et d'appréhension.

Je dois me retenir pour ne pas la consoler, la prendre dans mes bras et lui murmurer « Je t'aime » sur « Je t'aime » à l'oreille.

Le ton qu'elle emploie est calme mais les mots grondent :

-Dois-je prendre ça comme une provocation ?

Elle l'a comprit ! Elle a comprit que je sais ce qu'elle éprouve pour moi, que je sais qu'elle m'aime !

Je croise mes bras sur mon torse et fais mine d'être terrifiée, je lui réponds avec une pointe d'ironie :

-Alala, Shizuru, tu me fais super peur, là !

Arrêtes donc de me regarder comme ça, j'ai l'impression que tu vas me dévorer sur place ...

Elle m'interrompt en haussant le ton :

-Je ne plaisante pas !

Les personnes présentes nous dévisagent l'une après l'autre avec incompréhension.

Je décide d'abréger la conversation en me moquant gentiment d'elle pour la rassurer :

-Et bien, Mlle Fujino, vous vous êtes bien vite relâchée à ce que je vois ! Vous énervez pour si peu ne vous ressemble pas du tout !

« Je prends la voix d'Haruka pour continuer » Toute cette colère ... Ce n'est pas bon de garder tout cela pour soi, il faut savoir extérioriser de temps en temps, Bubuzuke !

« Je finis mon discours avec un grand sourire coquin » Mais si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, _je te prie de bien vouloir attendre encore un peu !_

Je lui fais un clin d'oeil et commence à sentir peser les regards sur moi et puis finalement se tourner vers Shizuru qui ne fait que me fixer d'un regard pétillant d'impatience.

Elle finit par se rasseoir en bafouillant, non mais imaginez Shizuru bafouiller, dans un attitude touchante et adorable :

-Ex-excuses moi ... Je me suis ju-juste laissée emporter ... La ... La fatigue sans doute

!

On entend un rire étouffé suivit de la voix amusé de Reito :

-Mah Mah ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que Shizuru pouvait être aussi mignonne ! Vraiment trop mignonne ! Une vraie mère poule qui s'inquiète des relations de sa fille.

Bah, il n'a pas complètement tort, Shizuru m'a souvent traité de cette façon.

Mon adorée reprend bien vite son masque habituel et lui répond :

-S'il te plaît, Reito, n'en rajoutes pas !

-Désolé, mais personne ne diras le contraire !

Je m'approche du bureau en pouffant et lui lance amusée comme une collégienne excitée :

-C'est vrai, c'est vrai ! Trop Kawaiiiii !

Shizuru pendant un instant, je l'aurais juré, avait rougit légèrement.

Fier de mon petit numéro, je reprends alors d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux :

-En fait, je ne suis pas venue pour ça mais pour vous dire que l'accusation porté contre Takeda est fausse !

Reito sourit et me demande avec assurance :

-Alors, c'est lui qui te fait tant tourner la tête ?

Je réplique le plus sérieusement du monde :

-Non. Pourrais tu reprendre ton sérieux, Kanzaki ?

-Mah Mah, excuses moi !

Nous le croyons aussi, mais ...

Tate à qui l'on a rien demandé, décide de renchérir :

-Tout le monde pense que Takeda est innocent ...

L'interrompu l'interrompt à son tour :

-Il n'a pas avoué son crime au comité de direction. Il a été envoyé à l'église.

Silence. Nous n'aurons donc pas le droit au « Pauvre de lui » habituel de la princesse.

Je soupire fortement et murmure un « Je vois » avant de commencer à leur confier avec sarcasme :

-Voila, ce qu'on gagne à être ...

Je laisse ma phrase en suspens quand une question venue de je ne sais où me titille légèrement.

Je garde le silence laissant les membres du conseil au dépourvu et me dirige vers la porte quand Shizuru m'interpelle légèrement paniquée :

-Natsuki, pour ce qui est de ...

Je lui coupe la parole pour lui lancer un « Plus tard » et un « Passes une bonne journée » des plus singuliers avant de faire coulisser la porte.

Je marche d'un pas rapide dans le couloir avant de prendre la direction de la bibliothèque, lieu de prédilection de Nagi.

Une question me brûlait les lèvres et je comptais bien en avoir la réponse.

Mais maintenant que je m'y trouvais, face à lui, je me disais que j'avais eu là une bien mauvaise idée.

Son sourire de gamin et son air minaudé me donnait des envies de meurtres.

-Qu'es ce que gagne la dernière Hime en liste ?

Il me répond d'un ton mielleux :

-Qui sait ?

Voulant à tout prix mettre un terme à cette conversation, je fais apparaître mes éléments, un coup part, Nagi tombe par dessus la rampe de l'escalier, s'y raccroche de justesse et me fixe terrifié, une mèche de cheveux cramée puis me réponds paniqué :

-Je ne sais pas comment tu es au courant pour le Festival mais je ne peux pas répondre à ta question.

En vérité, je n'en ai aucune idée !

Je le dévisage suspicieuse pour finalement lui tourner le dos et murmurer en me dirigeant vers la sortie :

-Finalement, tu n'es qu'un sous fifre ...

J'entends un « Hey » rageur qui me fait sourire avant de claquer la porte.

Le vent vient souffler sur mon visage avec douceur.

Je prends une longue bouffée d'air en fixant le ciel si bleu, si beau avant de m'apercevoir que quelqu'un m'observe.

Je détaille la personne, cheveux châtains clairs, une posture élégante et assurée, un visage impassible, un regard rougeoyant au soleil, un uniforme de Kaicho.

Pas de doute, c'est Shizuru !

Restes à savoir, ce qu'elle fait ici.

Sa voix qui m'est si particulière répond bien assez vite à mes interrogations :

-Natsuki, je m'excuses de mon insistance mais je souhaiterais vraiment savoir ...

Je l'arrête, un sourcil arqué, en lui chuchotant :

-Sous vêtements ...

Je la regarde fixement avec la même impassibilité qu'elle affichait quelques secondes plus tôt, sûre de bien comprendre ce qu'elle me voulait.

Elle me dévisage avec incompréhension et me demande :

-Sous vêtements ? Comment ça ? Quel rapport ?

Je détourne la tête comme éblouit par sa beauté essayant de comprendre mon erreur.

Ce qu'elle veut savoir c'est qui est le coupable du vol, n'es ce pas ?

Je lui réponds nonchalamment :

-Je me disais que si l'on voulait retrouver le coupable, il suffisait de se servir de sous vêtements comme appâts.

Elle reprend de l'assurance et me lance si légèrement agacée que cela se remarque à peine :

-Je ne suis pas venue pour ça !

Je la fixe alors de nouveau, cligne quelques fois des yeux et lui demande quelque peu perturbé dans mon raisonnement :

-Alors, pourquoi es tu venue jusqu'ici ? De quoi tu parles ?

Ma douce soupire de frustration et me réponds les yeux clos d'exaspération :

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as été faire dans cette bibliothèque mais apparemment ça t'a fait oublier ce dont on a parlé tout à l'heure ! Tu sais, sur le fait que tu ... « Elle s'arrête quelques instants, semblant chercher le courage de terminer sa phrase » tu éprouves des sentiments amoureux pour quelqu'un ...

Je réfléchis longuement et finalement me remémore la discussion au conseil des étudiants.

-Ah, je vois !

Elle rouvre les yeux et me demande intéressée :

-J'aimerais une réponse, je te prie.

Je la regarde et souris.

-Je te le dirais au moment opportun.

La voilà soupirant de nouveau, détournant ses beaux yeux rubis de mes yeux émeraudes, ses joues rouges.

-Je pourrais comme même savoir ce que tu sais de mes sentiments ! Tu semblais savoir ...

Je repère un arbre au tronc creux non loin où je vais m'installer suivit de Shizuru, je soupire de contentement lorsque mon dos touche et glisse contre le bois.

Je repose mes jambes en les étendant sur le sol et me laisse respirer tranquillement pendant quelques secondes puis lui réponds, décidée à garder le silence :

-Je sais beaucoup de choses !

Je remarque clairement, maintenant, son agacement.

Ma belle lève les yeux vers le ciel, je fais de même et elle me répond :

-Ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question mais bon, puisque tu t'es résignée à ne rien dire, continuons cette ennuyante conversation sur le voleur de sous vêtements.

-Je peux en prêter s'il le faut ! Quitte à les voir disparaître ! Je parle de sous vêtements bien entendus, ne me regarde pas comme ça, voyons ! Aides moi juste à les transporter !

Un nouveau soupir :

-Bien

Je n'ai pas réussi à sauver ma « précieuse » collection mais tant pis, cela m'a permit de passer un peu plus de temps en compagnie de ma belle.

En ce moment, elle se laisse vraiment aller, je préfère ça !

Ça la rend tellement plus humaine, plus accessible !

-Ah, Shizuru !


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Chapitre 3 : Les larmes d'une amie chère à mon coeur.**_

Adossée au mur composant l'une des nombreuses salles de classes, j'écoute les conversations fusant de partout et s'animant de plus en plus.

Le cours est apparemment terminé.

Je n'ai pourtant pas entendu la sonnerie ! Bah, ça m'apprendra à rêvasser !

Je soupire. La classe de Mai est vraiment bruyante.

J'essaye tout de même de me focaliser sur l'une des conversations mais cela n'est pas évident étant donné les raclements de chaises, les piaillement agaçant des filles.

Qui plus est qu'un mur nous sépare.

Malgré tout j'arrive avec beaucoup d'efforts à entendre quelques bribes de paroles :

-Chie, tu vas à Poitiers aujourd'hui, n'est ce pas ?

L'interpellée lui répond bien vite :

-Bien sûr. Pourquoi je n'irais pas ?

Une autre jeune fille s'écrie alors :

-Ouais, ouais ! Je viens aussi !

Un long raclement de chaise emporte quelques mots d'une phrase comique lancée par une autre étudiante en réponse.

Bon sang, ne peuvent ils pas lever leur chaise pour éviter ce vacarme !

D'après ce que j'ai vaguement compris, elle s'est gentiment moqué de sa taille.

-Mai ! Tu veux venir, toi aussi ? C'est un buffet composé de pâtisseries.

La rouquine semble enthousiaste et leur répond joyeusement :

-J'adorerais !

Le ton de sa voix s'assombrit et elle ajoute tristement :

-Ah, mais j'ai mon travail à mi temps.

A plus !

Je me décolle rapidement du mur et avance à pas rapides dans le couloir espérant qu'elle ne me remarque pas, j'ai juste le temps t'entendre un « C'est dommage » vite interrompu par des pas encore plus rapides que les miens se rapprochant.

Mai passe à côté de moi à toute vitesse, elle ne semble pas m'avoir remarquée.

Je ralentis et soupire de nouveau.

Durant le Festival, à cette même période, ma chère amie est toujours si triste.

Moi qui voulait trouver quelque chose pour la réconforter, je ne suis pas plus avancée maintenant.

Que faire ?

Ah, attends, elles ont parlé de pâtisseries tout à l'heure !

Mai aime les pâtisseries donc je devrais peut être lui en offrir une ?!

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, m'arrêtes à un fenêtre ouverte pour prendre un bol d'air et ensuite soupirer.

Oui, mais comment ?

On ne peut pas dire qu'elle m'apprécie beaucoup, elle me connaît à peine et elle trouvera sûrement ça bizarre que la personne qui a tenté de l'empêcher par tous les moyens de se rendre à Fuka, lui offre une pâtisserie ...

Pourtant, j'aimerais vraiment qu'elle retrouve le sourire.

Cinquante Festivals passés ensemble ce n'est pas rien, je la considère vraiment comme ma meilleure amie.

Je me décale de la fenêtre et continue mon chemin.

-Bah, on verra bien !

Je descends les escaliers, change mes chaussures devant les casiers et marche en direction de la sortie.

Je suis maintenant devant l'entrée du lycée.

-Mince, il pleut !

Je regarde la pluie tomber sur le sol pour former, par ci par là, des flaques plus ou moins grandes.

Je me maudis intérieurement.

Merde, t'es vraiment nulle ! Cinquante fois que ça arrive et cinquante fois que t'es pas foutu de penser à prendre un parapluie. Non, mais franchement !

Je jettes un coup d'oeil à l'horizon et aperçoit de dos une personne que je ne connais que trop bien tenant un parapluie mauve au dessus de sa tête.

Je soupire.

Je suis sûre qu'elle va me poser encore des tas de questions.

Un nouveau soupir m'échappe.

Et je déteste la rembarrer à chaque fois.

Tant pis, je n'ai qu'à foncer !

Je m'élance aussi vite que possible, saute les quelques marches, me réceptionne comme je le peux et continue ma course.

Je passe à côté d'elle, la frôle et suis coupé en pleine course par une main impérieuse puis tiré en arrière.

Je me retourne vers la propriétaire de cette fine main à la poigne de fer et soupire :

-Rapide !

Shizuru me regarde sévèrement et me fais la morale avec un faux sourire :

-Ara, Natsuki ne devrais pas courir par ce temps si elle ne veut pas glisser et se blesser !

Où cours tu donc ainsi ?

Je la détaille du regard, sa main ne lâche pas mon bras et son sourire reste collé à ses lèvres.

Je détourne les yeux et fais mine d'être pressée.

-J'ai une affaire importante à régler !

Mon interlocutrice relâche un peu son étreinte et me lance un regard interrogateur pour demander :

-Une affaire assez importante pour que ma chère Natsuki prenne le risque de se blesser ?

N'ayant aucune envie de lui mentir et encore moins d'inventer une quelconque histoire, je lui réponds sincèrement :

-Si tu considères qu'aider une amie démoralisée en est une, alors oui !

-Une amie ? « Elle sourit amusée et continue avec un regard malin » Je ne savais pas que Natsuki était si protectrice avec ses amis ni même qu'elle en avait !

N'est ce pas toi qui ne cesse de répéter « Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis ! » ?

Que c'est adorable ! Tu es si mignonne !

Je croise mes bras sur mon torse, me libérant de son emprise et fais mine de bouder en marmonnant.

-Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis !

Et il s'agit d'une amie qui m'est très chère ... Alors ça me semble normal de la consoler !

Un doux rire lui échappe et elle me répond en déviant légèrement du sujet précédent croyant m'avoir gênée :

-Bien, mais je doute que te blesser ou tomber malade l'aidera beaucoup !

Tu n'as pas de parapluie ? Partageons le mien !

Je la fixe quelques instants, intensément puis pose une de mes mains sur la sienne, celle qui tient le parapluie, avant de la serrer délicatement.

Elle rougit imperceptiblement alors que je l'invite à marcher en l'attirant doucement contre moi.

Ensuite, je lui demande quelque peu étonnée :

-Shizuru ? « L'interpellée lève ses yeux vers les miens pour me montrer que j'ai toute son attention » Tu n'es pas jalouse ?

Mon ange me regarde interloqué puis me répond d'un ton hésitant :

-Et bien ... « Elle s'arrête un moment, réfléchissant à sa réponse en balayant du regard le paysage puis me dit très sincèrement » Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de me montrer jalouse, après tout, je ne suis qu'une simple amie ... En fait, je ne suis même pas sûre que tu me considères comme une amie, alors ...

Je pouffe de rire et la rassure d'un ton bienveillant :

-Shizuru, pour moi, tu es bien plus qu'une simple amie !

Mon amour me cache son visage en tournant la tête de l'autre côté faisant mine d'être intéressée par autre chose puis souffle doucement un « Toi aussi » gêné.

Je lâche, alors, sa main, monte la mienne plus haut lui laissant glisser son bras autour du mien et ainsi se serrer un peu plus contre moi.

Cette sensation ... J'en oublie même mon statut actuel ...

La pluie tombe averse et je sens Shizuru frissonner alors qu'un vent froid glisse jusqu'à nous.

Je resserre mon bras sur le sien l'invitant à se coller contre moi ce qu'elle fait bien vite ne voulant pas manquer une occasion pareille tandis que je me remémore le dialogue d'un vieux film dont je ne me souviens plus du nom, que j'avais zappé bien vite .

Je ne pus m'empêcher de prononcé les quelques mots que j'avais retenu :

-Tant que vous n'avez pas été embrassé par un de ces pluvieux après midis parisiens, vous n'avez jamais été embrassé.

Mon accompagnatrice me dévisage avec incompréhension.

Je souris, lui lance un « Laisses tomber » avant de continuer à marcher.

Je ne peux comme même pas lui quémander un baiser, pas maintenant en tout cas !

Nous rattrapons enfin Mai et Miyu discutant en partageant un même parapluie.

-Une pluie saisonnière monte vers le nord. Entre ce soir et demain matin, elle ira jusqu'à la mer du Japon.

Je ris discrètement et murmure à Shizuru qui ne tarde pas à étouffer un rire, amusée :

-Celle là, si elle échoue à ses examens, elle pourra toujours se reconvertir en Miss Météo !

Miyu et Mai ne nous ont probablement pas remarqué puisque le robot enchaîne, lorsque la rousse s'apprête à lui indiquer le chemin de l'église :

-En diagonale vers la droite, le long de la route.

Tourne à gauche dans trois cent mètres.

-Euh, c'est ça, oui ...

Je me penche vers l'oreille de ma belle et y glisse avec humour :

-Ou bien en GPS !

Elle ne peut retenir malgré elle un rire doux, ce qui alerte les deux jeunes filles qui se retournent avec un air surpris.

-Kaicho, Natsuki ? Qu'est ...

J'interromps Mai, n'ayant guère envie de lui donner des explications :

-Ah, Mai ! Tu te rends au restaurant ? J'y allais justement, aussi ! Pourquoi ne pas faire le chemin ensemble ?

Mai me détaille ainsi que Shizuru puis finalement répond intéressée :

-Oui, pourquoi pas ?

Je lui lance un sourire entendu et amical puis me tourne vers ma douce avec un sourire taquin pour lui à sa manière :

-Bien, dans ce cas, ma chère Shizuru, j'espère que vous êtes maintenant rassurée de me savoir en sûreté auprès de Mlle Tokiha car je dois en cette heure vous quitter.

Aussi, je vous prie de bien vouloir accompagner Mlle Guria jusqu'à l'église pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien de malencontreux comme un rhume.

Je me penche vers ses lèvres, elle rougit fortement ce qui me rappelle ma présente position, celle d'un nouveau Festival.

Je me rattrape donc en déposant ce baiser sur son front pour ensuite m'enfuir sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit en emportant Mai avec moi.

-J'étais en train d'y songer ... Que penses tu de la plage ? Toute la baie sur Okinawa .

-Ah ! Tu veux vraiment ?

On entend un soupir de la part de Midori suivit de sa réplique habituelle :

-Travailler ensemble pour passer un été mémorable ? J'envie les jeunes !

Je pousse un soupir à mon tour. Et moi donc ?

J'ai vraiment faillit gaffer avec Shizuru ... J'ai intérêt à faire attention maintenant !

Ah, c'est nul ces retours en arrières incessants ! Je ne sais même plus où j'en suis !

Je saisis mon verre de limonade et observe Mai qui parle à Chie, la commère.

-Mai, j'ai entendu dire que Tokiha Takumi est ton frère.

Qu'est ce que ces filles sont curieuses !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ...

-C'est vrai qu'il partage sa chambre avec Okuzaki Akira au dortoir ?

Qu'est ce que je disais ?!

-Je crois que c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

L'autre va encore ramener sa science. Bon sang ! Cette Chie, elle est vraiment ... Pff

-Tu captes rien, n'est ce pas Mai ?

Bah, c'est pas une antenne !

-Voilà, ce que ça veut dire : Le numéro un des beaux gosses de l'Académie, Akira et Takumi qui va vite voir sa popularité augmenter, dorment dans la même pièce en même temps.

Aoi et une jeune lycéenne renchérissent les mains jointes et le regard rêveur :

-Juste tous les deux. Jours et nuits ... Comme c'est risqué ! Kyahh !

C'est fou le nombre de filles qui fantasment sur les gays ! Si elles savaient qu'Akira est en réalité une fille, elles déchanteraient bien vite, quoique je suppose qu'elles n'en seront pas moins ravies.

En parlant de ça, ça a du jaser quand ces filles ont appris que Shizuru et moi sortions ensemble ... Aux anciens Festivals, bien sûr !

-Bref, Tokiha, tu aimes le karaoké ?

-Bien sûr !

Donc le karaoké pourrait lui remonter le moral ?

Mince, pas question que je chante ! Mon amitié à des limites comme même !

Elle peut me demander tout ce qu'elle veut mais pas ça, surtout pas ça !

-Demain, c'est ... Ah ouais, je suis supposée être ici toute la journée. Désolé, demandez moi une autre fois. J'irais à coup sûre la prochaine fois.

Je soupire et me laisse aller à mon imagination.

Je me demande si Shizuru chante bien ...

Je pense que oui, même lors d'un discours son accent rend sa voix mélodieuse !

Oui, il faut que j'entends Shizuru chanter ! Ah ... Mais si je lui demande elle va sûrement vouloir que je chante moi aussi ... Ah, quel choix difficile !

Tiens c'est plus calme d'un coup. Ah, les hystériques ont levé le camp !

-Hey, Mai ! C'est ta pause ?

-Ha, Kuga ! « Je tique légèrement » Non, j'ai fini ! Pourquoi ?

-Assoies toi, alors, je veux t'offrir quelque chose !

Elle me fixe soucieuse et s'assoit finalement pour me demander avec suspicion :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Je baisse les yeux vers mon verre avant de le saisir, d'avaler le restant de la boisson et de lui répondre amicalement :

-Je voulais simplement faire ta connaissance ... Tu ne m'as pas l'air bien en ce moment ...

La rouquine me regarde, éberluée et me demande inquiète :

-Qu'est ce qui te prends ? C'est quoi ton ...

Elle est interrompue par Midori qui nous apporte deux tasses de thé vert et un Paris Brest avant de s'en aller.

Je la remercie et fait glisser la coupelle et une des tasses vers Mai en lui lançant simplement :

-Tiens, c'est pour toi ! Je ne sais pas si tu aimes ce genre de trucs mais il paraît que c'est bon, alors ...

Elle me dévisage essayant de déceler dans mon regard l'origine de ma soudaine gentillesse ou un quelconque plan puis me sourit, goûte un morceau du gâteau, soupire de contentement et me remercie avant de me demander :

-Hey, Kuga ... Au fait, je peux t'appeler Natsuki ? « Je hoche la tête avec un sourire et elle continue » C'était quoi ce truc avec Fujino, la Kaicho ?

Je détourne le regard et marmonne, vexée que l'on me fasse remarquer mon erreur :

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler !

-Okay, je vois que ça te gêne ... Parlons d'autres choses, alors !

Une fois chez moi, je me jettes sur mon lit et soupire de contentement sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière.

Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais lui parler comme ça ! On s'ennuie pas avec elle !

Aujourd'hui, dans toutes les classes, dans tout les couloirs, dans chaque recoins, on ne parle que de ça, l'accident de bus dont le pauvre professeur Sawada s'est sortit de justesse.

Comme d'habitude, je vais vois mon vieil ami, Sakamizu Kaiji pour lui demander quelques informations à propos de ce mystérieux accident.

Tout ceci n'est qu'une excuse, bien entendu, pour pouvoir discuter un peu avec lui, je sais déjà tout à ce sujet alors ...

-Oui, c'est leur oeuvre. Nos hommes ont été dépêchés là bas pour nettoyer. Mais tout de même Sawada n'a pas de chance. Il paraît que tout a été réglé et qu'il a été transféré dans un hôpital normal.

Je souris et répond détachée :

-Toujours en train de t'occuper de ses fleurs, hein ?

Il soupire tendrement :

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe !

Je me détache de l'ombre de l'arbre auquel je m'adossait puis m'en vais m'occuper de l'Orphan en lui lançant d'un ton amical :

-C'est bien tout ça mais n'oublies pas de prendre soin de toi parce que s'il t'arrivais quelque chose, il n'y aurait plus personne pour s'en occuper !

J'entends une dernière phrase à laquelle je repense en enfilant ma combinaison :

-Je suis sûr que tu reprendrais le relais !

Je soupire amusée. Peut être bien !

Puis j'enfourche ma bécane avant de démarrer en trombe et me rendre sur les lieux du prochain accident.

J'attends maintenant l'arrivée du bus qui ne devrait pas tarder.

Qu'est ce que je disais ?! Le voilà !

Je mets le contact, passe la première et accélère à sa suite.

Je fais apparaître mes éléments et vise une roue en espérant éviter un trop gros accident puis tire. La balle atteint sa cible et le bus commence à ralentir en zigzaguant sur l'autoroute.

Mais apparemment l'Orphan n'a pas dit son dernier mot, il fait foncer le véhicule sur la colline, ce dernier se fracasse littéralement contre la paroi tandis qu'il tente de s'échapper.

J'ai tout juste le temps de tirer un dernier coup qui traverse le fuyard avant que celui ci ne disparaisse complètement et de tenter d'éviter le bus en couchant ma moto sur le sol.

Je me retrouve bien vite à glisser sur la route graveleuse me raclant l'épaule, le genoux et le pied.

La combinaison a un peu amorti ma chute mais pas assez apparemment pour m'éviter une douleur aiguë.

-Non d'un chien ! Ça tue !

Je serre mon bras douloureux dans ma main et fulmine :

-Satané Orphan !

Je me dirige vers ma Ducati qui en a prit un sacré coup et me demande à moi même :

-J'espère qu'elle marche encore ... Ce ne sont que des éraflures, n'est ce pas ?

-Natsuki ?

Je me retourne et aperçoit Mai me dévisageant. Mais, bien vite, un bruit de moteur attire mon attention, je tourne mon regard vers les véhicules de la première division qui arrivent.

-Ils sont rapides, comme toujours.

Viens ! Dépêches toi !

Je cours vers le mur délimitant la route et grimpe les marches de service avant de me cacher dans les buissons, Mai sur mes talons.

Les hommes de main commence leur nettoyage et emmène les blessés dans leur fausse ambulance ou dans leur fourgon.

-Qui sont ces hommes ?

Je la regarde agacée. Les questions commencent !

-Ils font partie du groupe appelé la première division. Ce sont eux qui rassemblent les Himes à l'académie. En plus cette ambulance est une fausse. Ils emmènent les patients à l'hôpital qu'ils ont vu. Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses de tes pouvoirs mais c'est la réalité pour nous, Himes !

Voilà autant de dire d'un seul coup, au moins je suis tranquille.

-Tu plaisantes, n'est ce pas ?

En entendant cette phrase, je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

Elle me lance un regard inquiet, pleines d'interrogations auxquelles je réponds simplement :

-Bien sûr que non !

J'attends de voir la première division quitter les lieux pour me lever, lancer un « J'y vais » à la rouquine et descendre les marches. Je relève ma bécane espérant qu'elle roule encore, mets le contact et entendant le moteur vrombir lui lance un dernier regard accompagné d'un conseil :

-Attends la vraie ambulance ! Salut !

Je démarre et file vers Fuka.

Alors que je marche dans les jardins de l'Académie admirant les magnifiques Orchidées, je reçoit une goutte d'eau sur le visage.

Elle coule le long de ma joue et me fais lever les yeux vers le ciel duquel d'autres gouttes viennent la rejoindre dans un flot incessant.

Je continue de fixer les cieux sombres avant de clore les yeux pour profiter au mieux de cette pluie rafraîchissante et je pense.

Tate doit sûrement enlacé Mai sous cette pluie pour la consoler de son triste sort, son frère, les Himes, les Orphans, les souvenirs tristes ...

Une pointe de jalousie vient s'enfoncer dans mon coeur.

-Quelle chance !

Je tends mes bras avant de les refermer dans le vide en murmurant tristement :

-Shizuru ...

J'ouvre les yeux et baisse la tête, quelques gouttes viennent s'écraser au sol roulant sur mes cheveux trempés, je serre mes poings et marche finalement sûre de ma destination.

J'ouvre lentement la porte du conseil des étudiants.

Fais un pas à l'intérieur et observe ma désirée qui fixe à travers la fenêtre, d'un air mélancolique, les jeunes amoureux que j'avais aperçut quelques secondes plus tot, s'enlaçant.

Je referme la porte ce qui semble la faire sortir de ses songes, elle se retourne vers moi, étonnée. Puis me demande affolée en voyant mon état :

-Natsuki, que t'es t'il arrivé ? Tu vas bien ?

Je ne réponds rien me contentant de me rapprocher dangereusement d'elle tandis qu'elle recule inconsciemment encore plus inquiète.

Le mur finit par l'arrêter, sa tête heurte doucement le tableau.

Je pose mes deux mains sur la paroi, des deux côtés de son visage l'empêchant ainsi de fuir avant de presser mon corps contre le sien et d'approcher mon visage du sien.

Mon amour me fixe, déboussolée, elle frissonne mais je ne peux pas dire si c'est à cause du contact de mon corps froid contre le sien ou si c'est à cause de notre proximité.

Je la dévores du regard et lui demande avec impatience :

-Tu m'aimes, n'est ce pas ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise, ses lèvres tremblent autant que le reste de son corps et elle reste silencieuse un long moment.

Enfin, paraissant retrouver un semblant de calme, elle détourne ses yeux des miens, rougissante pour me répondre avec difficultés, les larmes aux yeux:

-Oui mais je t'en supplie ... Ne me hais pas !

Cette bouche, celle qui a avoué son amour pour moi, je me brûle d'envie de la prendre contre la mienne.

Aussi, je continue d'approcher mes lèvres des siennes jusqu'à les frôler pour lui avouer d'une caresse de chaque syllabe :

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, Shizuru !

Une larme vient perler aux coins de ses rubis qu'elle a fermés, attendant avec impatience un baiser que je ne tarde pas à lui donner avec passion.


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Un mariage, un Orphan et une nouvelle Hime.**_

**Le ciel est d'un bleu azuré, il n'y a que quelques nuages blancs qui le parsèment, ici et là. Les fleurs à côté desquelles je passe, se prélassent au soleil avec ravissement. Les rayons de cet astre viennent me chatouiller le visage et celui des autres étudiants qui se rendent avec plus ou moins d'excitation au lycée.**

**Je pousse un soupir bienheureux tandis que Tate tente d'éviter Shiho qui lui saute dessus. Cette dernière ne reçoit que le sol à serrer dans ses bras, ce qui finit par lui faire arrêter son petit manège. Le jeune homme lui lance un « Regardes où tu vas ! » ironique alors que la collégienne fait la tête.**

**Il continuent leur chemin côte à côte, quelques mètres devant moi et Tate la sermonne :**

**-Tu es déjà en cinquième alors grandis un peu. Agir comme une gamine tout le temps …**

**La dénommée « gamine » lui attrape le bras et le place entre ses « seins » en lui disant d'un air fanfaron :**

**-Je grandis ! Regardes, regardes !**

**Le blond tout gêné retire son bras rapidement et lui réponds en détournant le regard :**

**-Ce n'est pas de ça dont je parlais !**

**Après un petit ricanement, Shiho porte son index à sa bouche comme si elle se rappelait quelque chose puis demande à son « grand frère » :**

**-Onii-chan, ce nouveau travail à mi temps, ça pose pas de problème, hein ?**

**Son interlocuteur pousse un soupir ennuyé et lui répond :**

**-Ouais, si c'est grand père qui l'a demandé …**

**La collégienne saute de joie à cette annonce avant de crier « génial » suivit de :**

**-Alors, on a encore besoin d'un garçon et de deux filles.**

**Ah, ils doivent parler du mariage traditionnel au temple. Shizuru y sera sûrement … Alors, pourquoi pas ?**

**-Je peux peut être vous aider ?**

**Les deux compères se retournent vers moi, surpris et ne disant rien pendant plusieurs secondes. Jusqu'à ce que Tate ne se décide à briser le silence, quelque peu suspicieux :**

**-Ah oui, tu ferais ça, Toi ?**

**Je lui lance un regard sérieux avant de lui répondre avec assurance :**

**-Bien sûr ! Pourquoi pas ? Tu as besoin de quelqu'un, non ? A moins que tu ne refuses mon aide ?**

**Shiho me dévisage, intéressée tandis que le jeune homme agite ses mains dans tout les sens en me déclarant, désolé :**

**-Non, non, bien sûr que non ! Je serais ravi que tu nous aides ! C'est juste que ça ne ressemble pas à Kuga Natsuki … **

**Je m'approche de lui en le toisant, m'arrête à quelques centimètres du duo et leur demande, préssée d'en finir :**

**-Je vois … Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? **

**Shiho devance son frère et m'attrape les mains, excitée comme une puce, pour me donner de plus amples détails. Elle finit par me relâcher après m'avoir fait promettre cent fois de ne pas me défiler et s'en va en me faisant des grands signes de mains. Elle tire le pauvre jeune homme par la bras et ils finissent par disparaitre de ma vue.**

**Je pousse un soupir amusé et continue mon chemin alors que Shizuru et son fan club passe à côté de moi dans un brouhaha inhumain. Ma belle me repère, essaye de s'approcher de moi en vain, alors je lui lance le plus beau de mes sourires avant de les dépasser, espérant simplement pouvoir passer un moment seule avec elle, plus tard.**

**J'étais planté là depuis un bon quart d'heure avec le grand père de Tate et nous regardions la petite troupe composée de Takumi, Mai, Mikoto, Tate et Shiho gravir les innombrables marches menant au temple. **

**Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient long ! Mais c'est bien moi aussi, arriver trente minutes en avance juste parce que j'allais avoir l'occasion de faire des mamours à ma copine ! Dire que je ne la verrais pas avant demain … C'est nul ! **

**Je pose mes mains sur mes hanches et soupire de frustration. Le veillard se tourne vers moi et me murmure :**

**-Voyons, pas d'impatience.**

**Si il savait la patience que j'ai pu avoir pendant tout ces Festivals, il l'ouvrirait moins. Attendre inlassablement du nouveau, du vécu et du présent, est bien plus pénible qu'il ne le pense ! **

**Ils arrivent enfin ! C'était pas trop tôt ! Tate me dévisage et demande, éberluée :**

**-Hein, Kuga est déjà là ?**

**Non, c'est Sailor Moon, ça se voit pas! Alors que les autres reprennent leur souffle, j'attrape le jeune homme par le col et le secoue en criant :**

**-T'as osé me faire poireauter dix plombes ? Je vais t'apprendre à te foutre de ma gueule !**

**Le pauvre malheureux me regarde, terrifié et finit par me dire d'un ton innocent :**

**-Excuses moi mais c'est toi qui est arrivée en avance … On est pas en retard, au contraire …**

**Je le fixe, agacée, puis le relâche en ronchonnant :**

**-Bon d'accord, c'est vrai ! C'est pas une raison de faire attendre une jeune fille ! **

**Le vieil homme rit légèrement et ajoute avec amusement :**

**-Elle a raison, mon grand !**

**Shiho agrippe ma veste en jean et me hurle avec joie :**

**-Alors, tu as pu venir ? Tate n'arrêtais pas de répéter que tu nous poserais un lapin et au final, il a demandé à deux autres filles de nous aider ! Mai et Mikoto m'ont dit qu'elles te connaissaient, pourtant on dit que tu ne fréquentes personne et qu'il ne vaut mieux pas t'approcher ! **

**Ja la fixe, étonnée qu'elle ose me faire part de tout ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ? Et pourquoi elle me colle comme ça ? Il y a l'autre imbécile si elle veut ! **

**Voyant qu'elle n'est pas prête de me lâcher, je lâche un soupir et lui réponds calmement :**

**-Je sais tout ça … Mais je fréquente quelques personnes, c'est juste que je ne traîne pas avec les premiers venus … En plus …**

**Elle m'interromps avec impatience :**

**-Tu as un petit ami ? **

**J'écarquille les yeux puis sourit. C'était donc ça que tu voulais savoir petite maligne ? T'avais peur que je te pique ton cher Tate ? **

**Je ris intérieurement. Sortir avec un manchot, pas question ! **

**-On peut dire que oui … en quelque sorte ! **

**Shizuru est une fille jusqu'à preuve du contraire ! Mai me lance un regard intéressé et demande :**

**-Comment ça « en quelque sorte » ?**

**Je lâche un ricanement et lui réponds d'un ton taquin :**

**-Juste « en quelque sorte », Mai, juste « en quelque sorte » !**

**Elle me dévisage, les sourcils froncés, une moue boudeuse sur le visage puis finit par soupirer avant que le vieil homme ne nous invite à el suivre, marchant les mains dans le dos, devant nous.**

**Nous arrivons finalement devant un temple que notre hôte ouvre en annonçant avec mélancolie :**

**-Nous n'avons plus célébré de mariage depuis la mort de grand-mère. Vous m'avez sauvé.**

**Je fais un pas à l'intérieur de la bâtisse et observe le bric à brac impossible qui s'amoncelle, recouvert d'une fine couche de poussière. Si Shizuru voyait ça, elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de s'armer de balais et de produits ménagers pour faire un grand nettoyage.**

**Je toussote légèrement avant de placer une main devant mon nez et ma bouche pour ne pas respirer l'odeur de renfermé, puis me tourne vers le vieil homme qui nous déclare paisiblement :**

**-On va commencer par sortir d'ici les affaires nécessaires au mariage. **

**Les garçons s'occupent de sortir les cartons pendant que nous, les filles, les ouvrons et séparons ceux du mariage des autres. Je pousse un long soupir de découragement face à tout ces cartons remplis de livrets et paperasse vieille et inutile. Je me tourne vers Mai qui s'intéresse maintenant à une porte condamnée sur laquelle a été collée des parchemins de protection contre les esprits ou autres forces maléfiques - ayant vécu cinquante fois le Festival, j'ai eu le temps de me renseigner sur ses fameux bouts de papier - et qui demande :**

**-Shiho-chan, on nettoie aussi cette pièce là-bas ? **

**Et alors, qu'elle est sur le point de poser sa main sur l'un des maléfices, la collégienne l'arrête en lui criant : **

**-Ah, ne touche pas à ça ! C'est une porte scellée ! C'est une des légendes du temple : On dit que derrière cette porte est enfermée un dieu malveillant qui s'est un jour déchainé sur toute la ville et que quiconque l'ouvrira sera maudit. **

**Je ferme les yeux et soupire. Foutaises ! Il s'agit juste d'un Orphan, voila tout ! Les gens parlent sans même savoir à chaque fois …**

**La rouquine semble convaincue et lui réponds :**

**-Je ne peux plus me moquer de ce genre de chose. Laissons enfoui le mensonge des Dieux.**

**Ne crois pas à des bêtises pareilles ! Un dieu ne se salirait certainement pas les mains ! La preuve , ils nous ont créées … **

**Ayant maintenant fini, je n'écoute pas les autres et me contente d'observer du coin de l'œil Midori, notre petite curieuse se faufiler dans la pièce juste avant que Tate ne la verrouille. Je devrais peut être leur en parler ? Bah, après tout c'est une Hime, elle se débrouillera et puis ce sera une bonne petite leçon pour sa curiosité mal placé ! Je souris et suis les autres, un carton assez lourd dans les mains.**

**Après avoir pris un bon bain délassant et enfiler un pyjama bien chaud, je rentre dans la chambre et me laisse tomber sur mon futon tandis que Mai, la tête de Mikoto sur ses genoux murmure avec enthousiasme :**

**-C'est génial, comme un voyage scolaire.**

**Je plonge dans les couvertures et observe les trois compères, confortablement installée.**

**Mikoto après s'être trompé de porte, s'en est allée aux toilettes tandis que Shiho explique à Mai que le kimono derrière le paravent est à elle, qu'il s'agit d'un souvenir de sa défunte grand-mère qui lui avait dit de le porter au moment venu, soit à son futur mariage.**

**Un mariage, hein ? Je niche mon visage au creux de mon oreiller et me blottis un peu plus contre le matelas. Je me demande comment serait Shizuru en robe de mariée. Je glousse silencieusement dans mon coin en nous imaginant en tenue de mariés. Il y a pas à dire, on aurait la classe ! **

**Je souris bêtement tandis que Shiho, les larmes aux yeux, demande à Mai de lui laisser cet idiot de Tate.**

**-Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? Ne te fais pas de soucis, il n'y a rien entre nous qui devrait t'inquiéter.**

**Je pouffe contre mon oreiller. C'est cela oui ! Vous êtes raides dingues l'un de l'autre ! D'ailleurs comment elles peuvent aimer un idiot pareil ?**

**-Alors tu vas me soutenir ? Pour qu'Onii-chan et moi soyons amoureux pour toujours ? **

**Tu demandes à la mauvaise personne ma petite ! C'est pas Mai qui va t'aider, je te le dis ! Pas qu'elle ne le veut pas, elle ne le peut tout simplement pas.**

**-Tu es très honnête, n'est-ce pas ? D'accord je te soutiendrais. Même si je ne sais pas quoi faire pour ça.**

**Ne promets pas des choses que tu ne pourras pas tenir ma petite Mai ! Shiho se jette alors sur une Mai gênée et lui hurle un long « Je t'aime ! » avant de se faire tirer les couettes par Mikoto qui lui lance un « C'est à moi » et plonge sa tête dans la poitrine généreuse de la rouquine.**

**J'interromps les trois demoiselles et leur annonce, le sommeil commençant à m'emporter :**

**-Hey les filles, faites moi de bruits, les mecs sont en dessous ! **

**Mai me fixe suspicieuse et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi pour me demander :**

**-Alors, c'est qui pour toi, Miss Kuga ? **

**Je lâche un « Personne » en soupirant qui fait rire Mai :**

**-Tu sais que je finirais par l'apprendre tôt ou tard ? **

**Je lui réponds par une monosyllabe alors que j'entends ses pas se diriger vers la sortie et vois la lumière s'éteindre.**

**Habillés de kimonos de cérémonie rouges pour les filles et bleus pour les garçons, on nous annonce l'arrivée de la mariée. Je ne prête pas franchement attention à ce que peuvent dire les autres, étant seulement pressée d'admirer ma Princesse elle même en kimono. Je piétine longuement attendant d'avoir le feu vert pour aller m'occuper de la cérémonie et pouvoir trouver Shizuru. **

**-Je compte sur vous tous aujourd'hui. **

**Voila le départ, je m'élance en dehors de la bâtisse et commence à chercher ma douce parmi les invités, aidant de temps à autres à la préparation, ayant promis à Shiho de ne pas me défiler.**

**Je finis par entendre sa voix parmi les bavardages et décide de me laisser guider par elle pour finalement m'arrêter aux côtés de Mai qui discute avec elle.**

**-Ce n'est pas Mai-san ? Beau jour pour un mariage n'est-ce pas ? **

**-Kaicho-san ! Vous étiez aussi tous invités ?**

**-Oui, ça concerne le conseil des étudiants alors … **

**Elle s'interrompt en m'apercevant, étonnée de me voir ici ainsi vêtue. Je ne dit mot me contentant de la contempler dans sa tenue rose/violette la mettant superbement en valeur. **

**Je fais un signe de main à tout le monde en murmurant un léger « Salut », puis continue de fixer Shizuru dont les lèvres entrouvertes retiennent quelques mots. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas décidé à parler, je lui déclare un grand sourire aux lèvres :**

**-Vous êtes venues pour le mariage, hein ? En tout cas, tu es magnifique Shizuru ! **

**Je peux voir ses joues rougir légèrement, ma belle essayant de cacher sa gêne, avant qu'elle ne réponde d'un ton taquin :**

**-Ara, merci Natsuki ! Tu n'es pas mal non plus !**

**Je la remercie et lui fait un clin d'œil malicieux en me mordillant la lèvre inferieur. Elle essaye encore une fois de retenir un rougissement mais il transparait malgré elle sur ses pommettes tandis que Reito fait du charme à Mai.**

**Mais je n'ai pas plus de temps pour m'émerveiller devant mon amour, Shiho nous rappelant bien vite au travail. Je m'approche alors de Shizuru pour déposer un baiser sur son front et partir sans demander mon reste suivit de près par Mai, laissant notre Kaicho déboussolée derrière nous.**

**Je m'y attendais déjà, à ce tremblement de terre, à cette apparition de l'Orphan, ce monstre de pierre immense. La curiosité est vraiment un vilain défaut. Voila à quoi elle nous conduit aujourd'hui ! J'étais déjà sur les lieux, prête à agir à tout moment, attendant le moment propice. **

**Profitant de l'attention que le monstre portait à Mikoto et Mai, je visa l'un de ses six immenses bras et le détruisit en quelques tirs avant de rejoindre les deux autres Himes accompagnée de Duran, mon fidèle Child loup. **

**A peine son membre avait il disparut qu'il se rematérialisait déjà. Sachant depuis longtemps que mes tirs ne seraient d'aucune utilité, je me contentais d'esquiver en poussant de temps en temps Mai hors de portée, attendant l'aide de Midori qui ne devait pas tarder.**

**Comme prévu, elle ne mit pas longtemps à faire son apparition sur sa montagne en rabâchant comme à chaque fois son discours d'héroïne de dessin animé :**

**-Orphan : Une existence qui menace le genre humain. Les hommes souffrent pendant des jours de la peur. Cependant une fille au cœur passionné est venue parmi eux. Son nom est Hime du vent violent, Sugiura Midori. **

**Terminant sa phrase sur une pose bécasse, elle blesse le colosse en quelques coups de hache, comme si il s'agissait là de la chose la plus facile au monde.**

**-Vous êtes trop naïves ! C'est notre devoir en tant qu'Hime, de sauver le monde des Orphans ! L'hésitation devant l'ennemi ne sert à rien ! Se disputer avec une coéquipière est la dernière chose à faire ! Les mots clés pour sauver le monde sont la justice, l'amour et l'amitié ! **

**Si il ne s'agissait que de ça … C'est elle qui est vraiment trop naïve, elle se croit dans Power Rangers ou quoi ? **

**Elle appelle finalement son Child, Hagane no Kiba, Gakutenou avec lequel elle finit de détruire l'Orphan sans aucune pitié, en lui chargeant dessus avec une vitesse et une force incommensurable.**

**-La justice gagne ! **

**Après le combat j'avais délaissé la surexcitée, la sauvage et la rouquine pour aller attendre chez elle, ma belle qui n'allait pas tarder à rentrer à ses appartements. Je m'étais faufilée par la fenêtre entrouverte et avais déplacé un de ces fauteuil en cuir noir juste devant la porte, histoire de la surprendre. **

**J'entendis des bruits de pas s'approcher trop lentement à mon goût, s'arrêter juste devant l'entrée et être remplacé bien vite par un long soupir de soulagement et un cliquetis de clé tournant dans la serrure.**

**La porte s'ouvrit sur mon ange apparemment fatiguée de sa journée, le regard baissé qu'elle ne releva qu'en apercevant le bas de mes jambes. Elle s'était déjà changée apparemment.**

**Elle resta stupéfaite et ne pipa mot, se contentant de me contempler, une lueur d'incompréhension passant dans son regard rubis époustouflant. **

**Je ne lui laissa pas plus de temps pour se remettre de son étonnement et tendis une main vers elle, l'invitant à se rapprocher, un sourire malin sur mes lèvres. Elle fixait ma main et se décida enfin après quelques secondes à la saisir, se rapprochant doucement de moi. **

**Je l'attirait un peu plus, l'obligeant a poser un genoux contre ma cuisse, sur le cuir du fauteuil. Puis encercla sa taille et releva un peu son tee shirt pour déposer un doux baiser sur le bas de son ventre, tandis que je la sentais légèrement trembler entre mes bras.**

**Je l'attirais de plus en plus contre moi, l'obligeant à s'agenouiller sur moi, passant mes mains dans son dos, déposant des baisers dans son cou. **

**Je la sentais fébrile et ses lèvres n'arrivaient pas à prononcer les mots qu'elle voulait exprimer.**

**-Tu m'as manqué …**

**Je m'étais arrêtée, pour la laisser reprendre ses esprits et lui avait murmuré ses quelques mots à l'oreille. Mes joues me picotaient et j'avais caché mon visage dans son cou, respirant avec soulagement son parfum.**

**Elle sembla récupérer un peu et passa ses fines mains dans mes longs cheveux en me répondant avec affectuosité:**

**-Toi aussi … Tellement … « Elle m'embrassa au front avec tendresse et continua » Je ne savais pas que Natsuki pouvait être si câline …**

**Je releva mon regard vers le sien et lui dit avant de lui voler un long baiser :**

**-Il y a tellement de choses que tu ne sais pas … **

**Mouahahahahahaha ! « Saleté de Sadique » Je coupe maintenant ! Pas question de vous offrir un plaisir de plus ! XD **


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : Un Réveil Brûlant

Un doux baiser déposé sur mon front vint me sortir lentement de mon sommeil. Un deuxième affectueux sur la joue me fit ouvrir les yeux. Un troisième amoureux sur mes lèvres me fit soupirer d'aise. Je sors peu à peu de ma somnolence et plonge mon regard endormi dans celui de ma belle semblant quelque peu inquiète.

Je l'attire contre moi, puis bascule sur le côté pour me retrouver sur elle et nicher mon visage dans son cou sur lequel je m'amuse à souffler pour la chatouiller.

Mon ange me caresse les cheveux et demande dans un murmure :

-Natsuki ça va mieux ? Je t'ai blessée en refusant de … ?

Je ferme les yeux et réfléchit à la signification de sa question, devant me remémorer au final la soirée d'hier.

J'avais déjà enlevé mon haut, je m'occupais déjà du sien, me blottissant le plus possible contre elle, lui dérobant baisers sur baisers, mes mains se baladant sur sa peau brûlante, ma respiration devenue âpre et désireuse. Elle essayait de retenir ses gémissements, ses envies, elle s'empêchait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de frissonner, me provoquant ouvertement.

Ma bouche descendit de son cou jusqu'à sa poitrine que je suçotais à travers le tissu mauve, la faisant frémir, tandis que mes mains se trouvant déjà beaucoup plus bas s'occupaient de déboutonner son jean devenu bien trop encombrant.

Je mordillais son sein droit et baissais comme je le pouvais son bas, puis je remontais mes lèvres vers les siennes entrouvertes tout en allant presser une main contre son intimité, ce qui lui fit lâcher un doux gémissement à mon grand plaisir.

Elle s'agrippa brusquement à moi et tenta tant bien que mal de prononcer quelques mots qui vinrent briser la chaleur de notre étreinte :

-Natsuki … Ça va trop vite … C'est notre première fois, j'aimerais prendre notre temps …

Ses paroles eurent le même effet sur moi, qu'une douche froide, elles avaient eu l'impact d'un coup de poing bien placé. Je m'étais arrêté et la fixais, les yeux grands écarquillés, ne comprenant rien à rien, alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre son souffle.

Je n'avais même pas eu besoin de me calmer, ça m'avait coupée net, j'avais refroidi d'un seul coup, sans avoir le temps de m'y faire. J'étais donc choquée, cette fois n'étant pour moi pas du tout la première, ayant complètement oublié que je n'étais avec Shizuru que depuis peu.

Je tremblais de colère contre ma malédiction et moi-même, cherchant à étouffer ce sentiment pesant contre l'épaule de ma belle qui ne cessait de m'oublier, d'oublier nos étreintes, mes mots, mes baisers et mon amour pour elle. Cette sensation me rendait folle …

Elle m'interpella plusieurs fois mais ne me voyant pas répondre, elle souleva mon visage et je ne pus empêcher quelques larmes de rouler sur mes joues. Elle semblait surprise et cela n'était en rien étonnant.

Elle sécha mes larmes, gardant son regard plongé dans le mien, m'apaisant petit à petit. Puis n'obtenant aucune réponse à ses interrogations, étant complètement perdue dans ses yeux rubis, me noyant dans ce rouge intense sans jamais toucher le fond, elle me conduisit jusqu'au grand lit m'aidant à ne pas tituber et tomber au sol. Elle m'allongea contre le matelas moelleux et alors qu'elle allait s'éloigner, je lui saisit le bras et prononça enfin quelques mots douloureux :

-Ne m'oublies plus jamais !

Après je crois que j'ai simplement sombré, je m'étais enfoncé dans les ténèbres et avais complètement perdue de vue ce beau rouge écarlate qui m'avait enveloppé quelques secondes plus tôt.

En vérité, j'avais eu un gros coup de barre après cette journée chargée. Le mariage et le combat contre l'Orphan m'avait déjà bien fatigué et mes quelques larmes d'hier soir m'avait littéralement cassée, achevée.

Ayant, hier soir, les nerfs à fleur de peau, mon impatience, ma tristesse et mon excitation m'avaient fait complètement disjonctée sans raison valable et maintenant Shizuru culpabilisait par ma faute.

Je me redresse un peu, m'appuie sur mes coudes pour la contempler de plus haut et lui réponds, sincèrement désolée :

-Je ne t'en veux pas du tout … Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris hier, la fatigue sans doute … « Je lui fais mes yeux de chien battu et baisse la tête » Pardon de t'avoir inquiétée pour rien, Shizuru !

Une main aimante s'approche de mon visage pour se poser sur ma joue et soutenir mon regard dans celui de sa propriétaire, qui demande avec insistance :

-Vraiment ?

Je soupire, mécontente de moi et murmure un « Vraiment » en guise de réponse avant de faire apparaître sur mon visage une moue boudeuse qui ajoute :

-Je suis stupide …

Gênée, je cache mes pommettes rougies contre son épaule et pousse une plainte incompréhensible, un « mouh » boudeur de mon cru.

Ma Majestueuse Buveuse De Thé pouffe de rire, en me resserrant dans ses bras et déclare d'un ton moqueur :

-Ara, si Natsuki m'en aurait voulu, je lui aurais rappelé ce que j'ai dit clairement : « j'aimerais prendre notre temps » et l'aurai grondé pour son impatience ! Au lieu de ça, elle s'est mise à pleurer et n'a apparemment pas compris mes propos. Moi qui voulais seulement qu'elle ralentisse un peu, elle m'a complètement coupé dans mon élan … Ikezu !

Je rougis de plus belle, reste le visage quelques instants caché et finalement me relève pour lui répondre, vexée :

-C'est toi qui m'a coupé dans mon élan ! Et puis je ne pleurais pas pour ça !

Ce dit je plante mes crocs dans son cou en grognant tandis qu'elle lâche un gémissement de douleur. J'entends ses longues et douces plaintes qui réveillent peu à peu mon appétit et mon goût pour sa peau délicieusement parfumé, au point de me faire enfoncer de plus en plus profondément mes canines dans sa peau. Ne pouvant plus supporter la douleur, elle me rejette violemment en arrière par instinct et pose sa main sur son cou où apparait comme marqué au fer une féroce blessure quasi ouverte. Son doux visage se crispe en une expression de douleur qui me fait sourire sadiquement.

Saisissant sa main et la plaquant contre le lit, je contemple avec un air satisfait mon œuvre marqué sur cette peau saillante. Puis, je visse mon regard dans ses rubis remplis de reproches et voyant que je m'amuse de la situation, elle libère sa main pour attraper la mienne et la porter à ses lèvres avant de la mordre avec une colère non dissimulée.

Je lâche un grognement mais garde mon regard ancré dans le sien, ne voulant pas lui offrir le plaisir de lire en moi la douleur de sa morsure. Ses crocs se resserrent et ne pouvant cacher ma souffrance plus longtemps, je préfère dissimuler mon visage contre son cou meurtri en attendant que sa hargne la quitte.

Elle relâche enfin son emprise et sa langue vient caresser avec lenteur ma blessure, me faisant trembler d'excitation. Je suçote à mon tour sa peau endolori puis lui arrachant ma main, je dépose avec envie mes lèvres sur les siennes, me contentant pour l'instant d'apprécier le seul contact.

Sa bouche impatiente se délie déjà pour mordiller mes lèvres, me demandant secrètement l'accès.

Je les entrouvre légèrement et accueille chaleureusement une langue farouche, désireuse mais trop pressée à mon goût que je tente d'apprivoiser avec douceur. Elle gémit contre mes lèvres alors que ma main meurtrie se glisse sous son tee-shirt qu'elle avait apparemment remit après que je me sois écroulée de fatigue.

Je me redresse et tente de lui défaire son haut mais elle refuse de se relever et me lance un regard plein de provocations, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Je la fixe avec curiosité puis vais grogner de frustration près de son oreille, tentant de lui imposer mon envie par une menace implicite. Elle m'ignore totalement et me pousse sur le côté afin de me chevaucher et de me contempler de haut avec défi. Je l'observe et lui demande, amusée :

-Et tu crois qu'avec ce que tu m'as fait subir hier soir, je vais te laisser le rôle de dominatrice aussi facilement ?

Surprise, mon petit démon n'a pas le temps de réagir quand soudainement je me redresse et tente de la faire basculer sur le côté en agrippant sa taille. Cependant, il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour réaliser mon geste et se débattre férocement, refusant de se soumettre sagement à ma volonté.

Je tente de la plaquer de tout mon poids contre le matelas, excitée de pouvoir m'amuser avec ma si belle proie et attrape ses mains qui essayent de me repousser, rompant ainsi son emprise sur moi. Cela ne l'empêche pas pour autant de continuer de se débattre férocement en donnant de furieux coups de reins, me fixant de son regard furibond. La fatigue finit par l'accabler et j'arrive enfin à m'imposer alors qu'un sourire satisfait grandit sur mes lèvres. Je la questionne joyeusement, me délectant de ma victoire avec un certain sadisme que je ne prends même pas la peine de dissimuler :

-Alors, on abandonne déjà chère Kaicho ? Je m'attendais à plus de résistances de ta part, je suis déçue.

Mon amour cherche à libérer ses deux mains mais voyant que je ne suis pas prête à lui accorder le loisir de retourner la situation une nouvelle fois, elle cesse toute résistance et se contente de me lancer un regard vexé.

-Tu as gagné simplement parce que je le voulais bien ! Alors arrête de frimer et de prendre cette attitude supérieure !

Ma Majestueuse Buveuse De Thé était loin d'être contente, elle avait toujours détesté perdre contre moi à ce genre de jeu, elle voulait toujours dominer et adorait me montrer au combien je lui appartenait et à quel point elle pouvait réduire ma résistance à néant. Je sais d'avance qu'elle allait essayer de faire jouer son charme sur ma personne pour me faire craquer et reprendre les rênes.

Mon ange fait mine de bouder et détourne le regard, cherchant à me faire culpabiliser le plus possible. Je me penche et viens murmurer à son oreille avant de déposer un doux baiser sur sa joue, me sentant d'humeur espiègle :

-Désolée mon cœur, mais ça ne marchera pas sur moi ce genre de tactique.

Je dépose de légers et nombreux baisers dans son cou alors qu'elle soupire d'insatisfaction, déçue de n'avoir pas réussit à me faire flancher. Je suçote avec délice sa peau, m'amusant à passer mes lèvres sur son ancienne blessure, ce qui lui fait lâcher de doux soupirs mêlés de plaisir et de douleur dont je me délecte sans m'en cacher. Je libère ses mains pour descendre les miennes et les passer lentement sous son haut, tout en effleurant sa peau frémissante alors que je sens l'une des siennes passer dans ma chevelure avec affectuosité.

Je soupire contre son cou, descends mes lèvres sur son bassin et les remonte en les déposant à peine sur sa peau, effleurant son ventre à la façon d'une douce caresse jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Shizuru se redresse soudainement et je lève vers elle un regard interrogatif auquel elle répond en désignant du doigt son haut :

-Je pense qu'il serait plus confortable pour Mademoiselle-je-veux-à-tout-prix-dominer que j'enlève ça n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ôte son tee-shirt et continue avec malice alors que je fixe avec envie le soutien gorge mauve qui enveloppe sa poitrine :

-Natsuki, veut elle aussi que je l'enlève ou va-t-elle se débrouiller et le faire elle-même ?

Je lui lance un grand sourire coquin et lui réponds d'un ton taquin :

-Je pense que c'est jouable ! Je ne sais pas j'hésite …

Elle me coupe et me répond, agacée :

-Tant pis ! Dans ce cas il restera là où il est ! Natsuki me taquine beaucoup trop à mon goût ces derniers temps … Compte elle me faire languir encore longtemps ?

Je la contemple silencieuse, une pointe de rouge est venue colorer ses joues et ses yeux me réclament. Je me penche, alors, et capture amoureusement ses lèvres, en faufilant mes mains sous son dos pour dégrafer son soutien gorge avant de le faire glisser lentement sur ses bras. Puis, je lui lance un regard coquin et défait le mien avant de le jeter plus loin, lui laissant le loisir d'admirer ce qu'elle a, maintenant, sous les yeux.

Elle fixe ma poitrine, gênée mais néanmoins désireuse.

Un sourire amusé sur mes lèvres, je me baisse et colle mon corps contre le sien, frissonnant au contact de sa peau contre la mienne. Je gémis son nom au creux de son oreille avant de descendre mes lèvres sur sa nuque puis sur sa poitrine, prenant un de ses seins en bouche, le tétant avec envie.

Je la sens trembler légèrement sous mon corps, elle passe une main dans mes cheveux, me demandant silencieusement de remonter. J'accède à sa demande et prends ses lèvres contre les miennes passionnément, tandis qu'elle soupire d'aise et passe ses mains sur mon dos.

Elle conserve une main posée sur ma nuque et descend l'autre sur mon dos jusqu'à mes hanches avant de baisser avec délicatesse mon boxer. Je l'aide à l'enlever entièrement en me redressant un peu puis m'occupe de son shorty affriolant, profitant de ma position pour glisser ma langue sur son ventre puis sur son bassin, puis finalement remonter mes lèvres en déposant de doux baisers sur sa peau.

Je me calle contre elle et lâche un lourd et désireux soupir avant de murmurer à son oreille un « je t'aime » coquin.

Ses lèvres suçotent avec soin ma peau et ses mains se baladent sur mon corps, de plus en plus audacieuses, signe que ma belle commence à s'impatienter et veut me faire comprendre qu'elle désire bien plus que de simples caresses. Cela me procure un grand soulagement, ayant pris mon temps pour mettre Shizuru à l'aise pour sa « première fois » alors que le désir battait déjà avec force dans mes veines.

La chaleur et l'envie me devient insupportable, je veux la posséder toute entière, la dévorer de baisers de la tête au pied et me sentir rongée par le plaisir que m'apporte ses mains et ses doigts à la finesse parfaite. Je glisse, alors une main sur son bassin puis plus bas, effleurant du bout des doigts son entre-jambes, la faisant frémir. Puis, je descend mes lèvres sur sa poitrine pour mordiller un de ses seins tout en titillant son clitoris, m'attardant de plus en plus longtemps sur ce bout de chair.

Mon amour tente d'étouffer quelques gémissements en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, les joues plus rouges que jamais, sûrement honteuse de son plaisir et désir. Je pose ma main libre contre sa joue, et caresse lentement sa lèvre pour qu'elle cesse de se torturer, approchant ma bouche de la sienne.

Je l'embrasse et descends mes doigts plus bas, je masse quelques secondes son entre-jambes et glisse un doigt en elle avec lenteur et délicatesse.

Elle romps notre baiser et lâche un léger gémissement surpris puis cache son visage de ses mains. Je commence de longs et lents va-et-vient, en approchant mes lèvres de son oreille pour y murmurer doucement :

-Shizuru … Détends-toi …

De ma main libre je tente d'éloigner ses mains de son visage et continue :

-Laisses moi te regarder …

Elle hésite quelques secondes puis finit par céder à mon caprice, se dévoilant lentement, les yeux clos, les sourcils froncés et une moue des plus gênées peints sur son faciès.

Je lui demande d'ouvrir les yeux. Après un long soupir de frustration, elle s'exécute et plonge son regard embarrassé dans le mien, sadique et enflammé.

J'accélère le mouvement tout en admirant ma belle s'agiter de plus en plus sous moi. Elle passe ses douces mains sur mon dos, resserrant l'étreinte, cherchant à combler le vide et à se rattacher à moi avant de commencer à donner de légers coups de reins, impatiente, cherchant déjà plus de plaisir.

Je sens le désir malin et pervers bouillir comme jamais dans mes veines alors que je descend mes lèvres sur sa poitrine, sur son ventre, sur son bassin puis plus bas jusqu'à pouvoir titiller son clitoris du bout de ma langue. Elle gémit au contact de ma langue et descend ses mains instinctivement jusqu'à ma nuque, hésitant entre décence et plaisir.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire avant de reprendre ma tâche d'un entrain débauché.

Je glisse un deuxième doigt en elle alors que sa main se presse honteusement sur ma nuque, son choix maintenant fait.

Les doigts de sa main libre agrippent avec force un morceau de la couette tandis que j'accélère mes va-et-vient, me nourrissant de ses gémissements, me délectant du plaisir que je lui offre et de cette saveur particulière qu'elle m'offre en retour.

J'enlève mes doigts de son intimité et les remplacent par ma langue que je glisse, avec lenteur, le plus profondément en elle. Je l'agite, fais quelques va-et-vient puis me redresse en replaçant mes doigts, me pourléchant les lèvres, ravie.

Tandis que j'accélère de plus en plus mes va-et-vient, je la sens se tendre sous moi et ses mains se resserrer sur mon dos avec de plus en plus de force.

Je me penche vers ses lèvres et les embrasse tendrement, avant de les descendre jusqu'à son cou que je mordille presque imperceptiblement, attendant sa jouissance, impatiente de la mener à l'apogée de son plaisir.

J'accélère, donc, au maximum mes mouvements et de mon autre main m'amuse avec ce bout de chair, plus tôt, délaissé. Elle gémit mon nom avec force avant de se crisper totalement sous moi, de retenir son souffle et d'enfoncer délicieusement ses ongles dans mon dos.

Elle se relâche et ses doigts glissent le long de mes côtes, dévoilant de petites marques rougies.

Je caresse, alors, son corps fatigué. Elle se détend au doux contact de mes mains sur sa peau et ses yeux se ferment lentement tandis que je me cale contre elle, cherchant à lui voler de sa chaleur et de son parfum. Espérant qu'elles m'accompagnent pour toujours.


End file.
